SAO- The Yin and Yang duo
by Xa Killar
Summary: This is a story about a 17 year old boy who enters the virtual game of Sword Art Online(SAO). He will met allies, foes, and his brother who he never forgot about and is his only family. Will they ever make it to the top floor and be on the front lines? Will they ever complete the game? Read and you'll find out. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Entering SAO

_**Hey there guys and gals. This is going to be good, so i hope you all are prepared. Lets get started :D**_

**Inside of his house**

Xengi (waking up): Uhhh... What time is it?

**I look at the clock**

Xengi: 6:30?! I'm already late!

**I get up, run to my closet and to put on some clothes, and then get in my car... After 10 minutes of driving, i stop at the game store**

Xengi (getting out of the car): Man... There's already a line... And it stops at the parking lot.

Man: I know right. I should have gotten here at 2:00 in the morning.

Xengi: Yea, so what are you here for?

Man: The same thing everyone else is... For SAO.

Xengi: Wow, there's gonna be a lot of people on the game.

Man: Yep. Oh yea by the way, my name is Shan.

_Can i trust this guy.. He looks a little sketchy to me. A medium sized man, with dark brown eyes, spiky black hair, and large muscles... Yea, i can trust him._

Xengi (shaking his hand): I'm Xengi. Hopefully i'll be able to see you in the game.

Shan: Yep.

Women (walking up from behind them): Hey, are you guys waiting for SAO too?

_Oh My Gosh... This girl is sexy. She is short, perfect curves, nice sized boobs, with long black hair, and sky blue eyes. She even has a beautiful voice._

Xengi: Yes, yes we are. Hi, my name is Xengi.

Women: Hey there Xengi. My name is Alicia.. but you can call me Ali.

Xengi: Okay Ali. This is Shan. We just met each other.

Ali: Hi there Shan. Nice to met you.

Shan: It's a pleasure to met you...

_SHE'S MINE!_

Xengi: So, were either of you beta testers?

Ali: No, i wasn't but my friend was and she told me a lot of info about the game.

Shan: I wasn't either and i didn't know anyone who was... Were you a beta tester?

**I turn around and look up at the sky like a boss**

Xengi: Actually, I was a beta tester. One of the best if not the best.

Ali: Which floor did you reach?

Xengi (looking dead at her): 89.. before i died for the first time.

Shan: For the first time?!

Ali: My friend died once she hit the 4th floor... How did you make it that far?

Xengi: I'll show you guys when we get inside the game... Meet me in the square.

Shan: In the what?

Xengi: Just don't move when you enter the game... I'll come and find you.

Shan & Ali: Okay.

**3 hours later**

Xengi: Finally! Its our turn to get our game.

Store Clerk: Let me guess... SAO.

Xengi: Of course.

Store Clerk: Did you pre-order it?

Xengi (handing him his card): Yes i did.

**He checks to see if it's okay**

Store Clerk: Yep, you're good. (handing him the stuff) Here's your nerve gear and the game.

Xengi (taking it): Thank you!

**I start to walk towards the front door**

Store Clerk: Wait!

Xengi (looking back): Yea?

Store Clerk: I wouldn't go out that way if i were you.

Xengi: Why not?

Store Clerk: Do you know how long those people out there have been waiting? They would rip you to shreds.. Literally.

Xengi: Oh yea, that is a good idea. Thanks for looking out man.

Store Clerk: No problem man. Hope you enjoy the game. (in his head) Cause you wont get out

Xengi: I will.

**I exit out the back door and then head the long way to my car and drive home**

**In my house**

Xengi: It's almost time for them to open the server.. I better hurry.

**I run upstairs to my room and hook everything up**

Xengi (putting on the nerve gear): All set.

**5 minutes later**

Xengi (laying down): It's time...Link Start!

**I'm entering the game... I spawn in the square**

_Wow, it's very similar to the beta. The big fountain in the middle, the beautiful sky, and all the wonderful people... I wonder where Shan and Ali are_

**I look around**

Xengi: I think that's... Oh yea it is. (walking towards him) Shan!

Shan (looking this way): Hey Xengi! I see you found me.

Xengi: I see you didn't move.

Shan: Hey, you told me not to... Now where is that beauty Ali.

?: I'm right behind you...

**We turn around in astonishment**

Shan & Xengi: Hey Ali!

Ali (smiling): Hey you guys.

**I start looking around**

_Now if only i could find my..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Review, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You All Enjoyed**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

**_Hey there guys and gals. I think i'm gonna add dates now. Hope you enjoy :D_**

**In SAO**

**January 23, 2022**

Xengi: I wonder if my brother did get the game…

Ali: He might have since.

Shan: Was your brother also a beta tester?

?: Actually yes i was..

**They all turn around**

?: Sup, bro.

_It is him..._

Xengi: -giving him a hug- Bro!

Kuzi: -hugging back- Hey man.

**I back up from him**

Kuzi: So how long has it been, not including beta?

Xengi: About 5 years..

Kuzi: Yep.

Ali: -cough cough- Are you not going to introduce us Xengi?

Xengi: My bad. Bro, this is Ali and this is Shan. This is my brother Kuzi.

Kuzi: Hey, nice to meet you.

Ali: Nice to meet you too.

Shan: Sup.

Ali: So how far did you make it in the beta before dying?

Kuzi: I actually made it….

Xengi: To the 88th floor. One under me.

Kuzi: Yep. Remember what they used to call us.

Xengi: Of course, how can i forget.

Ali: What did they use to call you guys?

Shan: Yea what?

**I look at Kuzi and we say it at the same time**

Xengi & Kuzi: The Yin and Yang duo.

Ali & Shan: Whoa…

Shan: That's legit.

Ali: Yep…. Who was Yin and who was Yang.

Kuzi: I'm Yin and he's Yang.

Xengi: And no-one could stop us when we were together.

Kuzi: And that's what is gonna happen this time because we are always gonna be fighting together.

Xengi (sounding determined): Right. Now lets go and get stronger….

?: HELLO SAO PLAYERS!

Xengi: Who is that talking?

?: I'M THE HEAD PROGRAMMER OF THIS GAME!

Kuzi: Wait, is that Dr. Hayuba. The creator of SAO?

Xengi: I think so. I hope nothing is wrong.

?: MY NAME IS DR. HAYUBA! SOME OF YOU WHO AREN'T THAT NEW TO THE GAME ALREADY SEE THAT THERE'S NO LOGOUT BUTTON!

Xengi (looking shocked): What?! How did he….

Kuzi: We're trapped in this world… Watch, now he's gonna say something like, if you die you die in real life.

Dr. Hayuba: NOW, YOU WILL BE STUCK IN THIS WORLD UNTIL SOMEONE REACHES THE TOP FLOOR!

Kuzi: Here it comes…

Dr. Hayuba: THE OTHER THING IS… ONCE YOUR HEALTH REACHES 0, YOU DON'T RESPAWN…. YOU DIE!  
People: Hey you can't do that….. Let me out of here…. I hate this game…. I had food on the stove.

Dr. Hayuba: AND IF SOMEONE DISCONNECTS YOUR NERVE GEAR… YOU DIE!

People: Ahhhh!

Shan: This guy is cruel.

Ali: I know right.

Kuzi: Bro..

Xengi: I know… It just got real.

Kuzi: We need to get stronger. -whispering- Especially them.

Xengi: I know, we should go work on it now… Hey!

Ali & Shan: Yea….

Kuzi: Lets go.

Ali: Go where?

Xengi (smiling): To a training session.

Ali: Why don't we just stay here like everyone else?

**Xengi and Kuzi stop walking**

Xengi: Because….

Kuzi: We don't want to die like the rest of our family did.

Xengi: Now if you guys are gonna come, come on. If not, we'll see you on some other floors.

Kuzi: Oh wait, let's add each other as friends, just in case someone needs help or someone is in trouble.

Ali, Shan, & Xengi: Right!

**They send each other friend requests and Kuzi and Xengi partner up**

Xengi: So are you two gonna come with us or no?

Shan: -looks at Ali- Do you want to?

Ali: -looking back- I honestly don't care.. No, lets just start off with each other and meet new people and get strong with people.

Xengi: Okay.. We will see you in the upper floors.

Kuzi: Catch you two later.

Xengi: -shaking Shan's hand- Keep her safe.

Shan: I will.

Xengi: -hugging Ali- Stay safe.

Ali: -hugging back- I will…

**She kisses Xengi on the cheek**

Ali: We'll see you two later.

Xengi: Yea… See ya.

Kuzi: See ya. Don't die.

**They all go their separate ways**

Xengi: Bro…

Kuzi: I know…

Xengi: She kissed me….

_YES!_

Kuzi: How long do you think they will survive?

Xengi: A long time because they are gonna join a guild.

Kuzi: How do you know?

Xengi: I can tell by how social they are. They're gonna join the top guild.

Kuzi: Alright bro, whatever you say.

Xengi: Hey, um… can i ask you a question, a personal question?

Kuzi: You know the answer because you do too.

Xengi: I what?

Kuzi: You miss mom and so do i.

_He can read my mind or something!? Awesome._

Xengi: Yea… So we have to get our gear colors as soon as possible so people will remember who we are.

Kuzi: Right… Hey bro, i was looking in my inventory and i saw my old jacket from beta.

**Xengi checks his inventory for his**

Xengi: Mine is there too...

Kuzi: The stats are the same as well.

Xengi: You know what that means, right?

Kuzi: Yea. We can't be around many people until we are about lvl 20

Xengi: Yea. I guess lets start getting stronger.

Kuzi (sounding determined): Right! Lets go…

Xengi: Yea!

**To Be Continued…**

**Review, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You All Enjoyed**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Yin and Yang Reborn

**_Xengi has on a white, leather type jacket with black buttons. He always keeps his jacket open and has on a white under shirt. He has on black pants and white shoes. He has black spiky hair that stops at his neck and is medium height. Kuzi has on a black, leather type jacket with white buttons. He keeps his jacket button up a little bit, like to the third button, and has on white pants and black shoes. He has black spiky hair that is spiky all around his head. Sorry that this is so long... i haven't described them yet._**

**With Xengi and Kuzi**

Xengi (tiredly): Fifteen down... thirty more to go.

Kuzi (tiredly): Yea... Bro, what level are you now?

Xengi: 12... You?

Kuzi: Same... Lets just kill these boars and head to the blacksmith.

Xengi: Yea, cause i need a better weapon.

Kuzi: Oh yea, how much money do you have?

Xengi (opening his inventory): Let me check. Guard me please.

Kuzi (walking to his side): Right.

**All of a sudden, one of the boars jump up to try to bite Xengi**

Kuzi (jumping in front of Xengi): Watch out!

**Kuzi puts his sword in front of his face and when the boar comes in contact with it, it splits in half while still going forward then explodes**

Xengi: Thanks bro.

Kuzi: No problem... So how much money do you have?

Xengi: 40,000.

Kuzi: Wow, we've been out here for a while.

Xengi: Yea... Lets just kill these things.

Kuzi: Yea.

**They run straight towards the boar army, ready to fight.**

**With Shan and Ali**

Shan: You know... Us not going with them was a crazy idea, right?

Ali: Yea, but i want to see Xengi when i'm stronger and i know much more.

Shan: Yea.. So where should we begin.

**They look around for people who are talking in groups**

Ali: How about over there. -pointing- There's a lot of people there.

Shan (looking at it too): Yea there is...

Ali: I'll take the lead.

**Ali starts to walk towards the people**

Shan: Ali wait!

Ali (turning around): Yea...

Shan: You have... a nice but..

Ali (blushing): Shut up..

Shan (in his head): YES! Xengi didn't make her blush... I did!

**They walk towards the group of people**

Ali: Hey there! My name is Ali...

Shan (standing behind her): And I'm Shan..

?: Hey there, nice to meet you two. My name is Calvin. Soon to be the leader of this guild that we will be creating.

?: And I'm Devin.. Second in command.

Ali: Hey, nice to meet you two.

Shan: So what is your guild going to be called?

Calvin: The Silver Fangs.

Shan: That's a pretty cool name.

Devin: Thank you... I came up with it.

Shan: Can we join your guild?

Ali: Yea, can we?

Calvin: Of course... Now what would you want your positions to be?

Ali: As important as possible... We, well i, like to be the one people should go to...

Shan: And i love being in charge because whenever i am, we never fail.

Devin: Shan... I want you to be our head general. But you wont be that right off the bat.

Shan: I understand...

Calvin: Ali... I want you to be my third in command. You'll be under Devin, but you answer to me.

Ali (smiling): Okay...

Calvin: The reason we are giving you two these positions is because you two were the only people to come up to us in a big group like this and not be nervous. This shows me that you two aren't shy, and that's the type of people we want leading and running things.

Ali: I have a feeling that this guild is gonna be well known to the players of SAO.

Devin: Why do you think that?

Ali: Because... You guys already have your stuff organized...

Shan: And you know what you want out of your people.

Calvin (in his head): I like these people... (out loud) You know what... You two will start off at the positions we assigned you.

Shan & Ali: Really?!

Ali: Thank you so much...

Calvin: It's only because i like you two.. You seem promising to this guild. -holding out his hand to Shan- So what do you say, General Shan...

Shan (shaking his hand): Lets begin... First, location. That's key.

Calvin: Right... Actually, we need to get stronger, and need money. Lots of it.

Shan: I got this.. -turning to the group of people- Alright listen up! My name to you is General Shan, and we're gonna stuff done. Now first off, we need to get stronger. Who in this group was a beta tester? If you were, please step forward.

**Five people step forward, looking extremely proud**

Shan: What are your names?

?: My name is James

?: My name is Layla

?: My name is Finn

?: My name is Ricky

?: And my name is Sam

Shan: Hello there, nice to meet all of you. Four of you will be in charge of your own squads and one of you will be with me. You will show all of the people in your squad how to fight. Do you understand me?

All five of them: Yes sir!

Shan: Now how high did each of you get without dying on beta?

James: I made it to the 12th boss.

Layla: I made it to the 8th boss.

Finn: I made it to the 10th boss.

Ricky: I made it to the 23rd boss.

Sam: I made it to the 20th boss.

Shan: Alright... Ricky!

Ricky: Yes sir!

Shan: Pick 4 people that you think would learn the fastest, fight the hardest, and work the best.

Ricky: Yes sir!

Shan: Sam!

Sam: Yo!

Shan (in his head): I like this guy.. (out loud) Go get 5 people that look promising to you.

Sam: Sounds easy.

Shan: James and Finn!

James & Finn: Sir!

Shan: I want you two to get five people each that look like they are very powerful.

James & Finn: Yes sir!

Shan: Layla, you're gonna be with me.

Layla: It's because...

Shan: No it's not because you're a girl. It's because i want you to make it past the 8th boss... Now everyone else, come over here with me.

**They all get with their squad leaders and stand in front of Shan**

Shan: Ricky, you're squad A. Your squad is gonna come with me first.

Ricky: Right!

Shan: Sam, you're squad B. James, squad C. Finn squad D... Do you all understand me!

Everyone: Yes sir!

Shan: Alright! Squad A, follow me.

Sqd A: Yes Sir!

**Shan walks off to lead them to an area where they can train**

Calvin: I like that guy... Very, very commanding. I need that in a general.

Devin: Yep.

Ali: I need to go with them...

Calvin: Why? Oh i know... You don't know how to fight, do you?

Ali (smiling): Nope.

Calvin: Go ahead, we''ll still be here.

Ali: Thanks.

**Ali runs to join the other guys**

Calvin: We are going to be very successful..

Devin: Yes, yes we are.

**With Xengi and Kuzi in the Blacksmith**

?: Welcome to Alan's weapon shop. My name is Alan.

Xengi: Hey there Alan.. Do you have any powerful white and black swords?

Alan: Just one strictly white, and the other strictly black?

Kuzi: Yes sir..

Alan (looking at them closely): Let me see what i can find...

**He goes into the back room to look for the swords**

Xengi: I sure hope he has the sword colors...

Kuzi: Yea, i do too.

Xengi: How much money do you have?

Kuzi: Last time i checked i had 34,000 but let me check..

**Kuzi checks his inventory**

Kuzi: I have 39,000.

Xengi: Okay.

**Alan comes back with to swords**

Alan: I managed to find exactly what you two are looking for. -holding up the black sword- This is the _Death Star_, one of the most expensive swords you can buy. It is very light, and does a great amount of damage.

Kuzi: How much is it?

Alan: 32,000.

Kuzi: Great, i'll take it.

Alan: Um... Are you sure you have enough money?

Kuzi: You must not know who we are... Were you a beta tester?

Alan: Yes, yes i was...

**Alan looks at the both of them more closely**

Alan (in shock): You, you two are the... Yin and Yang duo...

Xengi: Yep...

Kuzi: We're back..

Alan: Oh...My...Gosh. I've always wanted to see you two... You know what, take the swords, just don't forget me when you two make it to the front lines.

**Alan hands them the swords**

Xengi: Thank you so much Alan... We wont forget you, that's a promise.

Kuzi: Thanks a lot Alan.

Alan: No problem!

**Xengi and Kuzi leave and Alan begins to type to someone in their personal chat menu**

_**The message says: **_

_**Alan: Hey, I've found them. They're on the first floor, probably in hiding.**_

**_?: Good work... You will be paid the 70,000 as soon as we get there... We'll keep you in touch._**

**To Be Continued...**

**Review, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**:D**


End file.
